


Up Against the Wall

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bro-Kyle, Dancing, Date Night, Drinking, Established Relationship, Jealous Michael, M/M, Past Malex, Planet 7, forlex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Forrest takes Alex for a casual date at Planet 7. Kyle tags along because it's his night off... But Kyle has an ulterior motive for crashing their datePROMPT USED - AGAINST THE WALL
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	Up Against the Wall

“Okay, Yoda, what have you got for me this week?”

Forrest barely lifted his head from the soft pillow, eyes still struggling to open, stuck together with sleep. He could just make out the shape of his boyfriend who appeared to be pacing the room. He didn’t understand where Alex got his morning energy from, Forrest needed coffee before he could even begin to function.

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” Forrest mumbled before burying his face back in the pillow.

Alex laughed and climbed onto the bed; wrapped his arms around Forrest, blankets and all, and kissed his neck. Forrest’s arm sneaked out from under the blanket to touch Alex.

“You seem unusually enthusiastic about this week’s date…” Forrest frowned.

“Well… Last weeks was kinda fun…”

“Kinda?”

“The making out part anyway… and the spending time with you part…”

“Let me guess… the ‘being out in public part’ was where I lost you?”

“I’m _trying,_ okay?”

“I know you are but remember you’re not supposed to be _forcing_ it, either.”

Alex nuzzled his face into Forrest’s neck and breathed a deep sigh. He knew he was right but he wasn’t going to get comfortable with being ‘out’ in public if he didn’t push himself to _try_ … and Forrest was being an absolute gentleman in his attempts to help Alex become more comfortable.

“So… what _is_ tonight’s date challenge?” Alex asked him.

The previous week had included a trip to the cinema where they’d made out in the back row. Forrest had gotten particularly frisky and had started to jerk Alex off, forcing them to adjourn to the restroom where he could finish the job. Alex was secretly hoping for a similar occurrence on their next date… tonight.

“I thought these dates were meant to be a surprise?” Forrest asked but the more Alex kissed his neck, he could feel his resolve crumbling.

“How will I know what to wear if you don’t tell me where we’re going?”

“Since when have you ever cared about stuff like that?”

“Since I have a hot boyfriend, I need to work my whiles on.”

“Well, I don’t know who _that guy_ is but _I_ could care less _what_ you wear. All that matters is that you show up and we have a good time.”

“But _where_ are we going to have this good time?”

“Planet 7.”

Alex froze, his body immediately tensed. He sat up and stared down at Forrest whose eyes were still closed. He could already feel the panic beginning to build inside him, his stomach twisting in knots.

“Pl… Planet 7?” Alex repeated.

“I know, I know,” Forrest finally sat up too, his back resting upon the headboard of the bed and he reached for Alex’s hand. “Last time it was too much for you but I promise, tonight will be a nice, quiet evening.”

“Forrest-”

“I swear, there’s no special drag night or anything… it’s just a normal night, it’ll be like we’re at the Crashdown except with more drunk patrons and some dancing.”

“Dancing?” Alex repeated.

“You know, you and me… bodies pressed close together, swaying to music…”

“I… Uh…”

“We can work up to it, get a few drinks into you first.”

Alex shook his head, his eyes looking to the clock and he swore.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” He leaned over and kissed him before climbing off the bed. “Million things to do before I meet Kyle for lunch. I’ll see you later.”

“Remember, Planet 7 at 8pm! Don’t be late!” Forrest called as Alex ducked out the door but reappeared a moment later, a hesitant expression on his face. “If you don’t show up, no sex for you tonight.”

“Now you’re _bribing_ me?”

“I shouldn’t have to bribe my boyfriend into coming on a date with me,”

Alex sighed.

“Whatever you say, Yoda,” he said. 

“I told you not to call me that,” 

Forrest threw his pillow across the room but Alex was already gone. He flopped back on the bed, gazed up at the ceiling. He smiled at how freely Alex moved around his place, how casual he was as he came and went. They were comfortable and Alex trusted Forrest… That’s how he knew Alex would show up at Planet 7 that night.

***

He was _right_ and Alex did show up at Planet 7 at the allocated time but Forrest hadn’t anticipated Alex bringing a friend. Sometimes he had to question the amount of time Kyle spent hanging out here but the Doctor was a decent guy who treated Alex right so Forrest didn’t begrudge him having good friends.

“If I’d known you were gonna bring a date…” Forrest greeted Alex with a smile and he loved the way he blushed.

“I wasn’t invited,” Kyle assured him as he reached out to shake hands with Forrest. “I’m gate crashing… 2-for-1 cocktails tonight.”

Forrest nodded; he wasn’t going to argue. Kyle worked hard, if he wanted to drink on the cheap then it was his right. He just hoped Kyle being present wouldn’t make Alex feel self-conscious. He really wanted Alex to just relax and have some fun.

They went inside and Kyle headed straight to the bar, he seemed to know every employee who worked there by name. Forrest led Alex to a table in the corner, not too public but not exactly secluded either. He offered to get their drinks and Alex quietly observed in his absence.

It was still early so the bar wasn’t overly crowded but Forrest didn’t expect it to be hopping tonight of all nights. He knew things would pick up a little later but he needed time to ease Alex into the scene.

Forrest returned with their cocktails and Alex laughed, his smile lighting up his entire face and Forrest just wanted to kiss him but he didn’t; he’d wait until Alex was more comfortable. They sipped their drinks and watched the handful of people on the dance floor. 

About three songs in, Forrest looked down at the table and noticed Alex’s hand was precariously close to his. He shifted a tiny bit and carefully hooked his pinkie with Alex’s. He waited but Alex didn’t pull away. By the end of the next song, their fingers were still entwined.

He was about to take hold of Alex’s entire hand when Kyle, having finished both his drinks, appeared at their table and demanded a dance. Forrest immediately released Alex’s hand and urged him to get up.

The look on Alex’s face was absolutely priceless, like he was being betrayed and being tossed to the wolves. Forrest knew it was for show because Alex still got up, followed Kyle onto the dance floor. He watched them, waiting for Alex to relax… but maybe Kyle wasn’t the right person to put Alex at ease.

Forrest slipped away, moved towards the DJ who was working tonight. They communicated without words, unable to hear over the loud tunes but Jason had been DJing a long time and could read people, plus Forrest had been one of the first people to welcome him to town so they were on a level. He gave Forrest a thumbs up and a nod before Forrest headed back.

He moved through the small crowd and tapped on Alex’s shoulder, asked if he could cut in. For a second, Alex seemed nervous but the song came to an end and a slower tune began. The option of slow dancing with Kyle or Forrest wasn’t a hard decision and Alex immediately folded into Forrest’s arms.

Within seconds, the rest of Planet 7 vanished and all Alex could think about, focus on and smile at, was Forrest. The way his arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close as they swayed to the music. He forgot about Kyle, about the other patrons, he forgot everything that wasn’t Forrest.

The song ended but the next one was equally as romantic and Alex hugged closer to Forrest, his arms around the slightly shorter man’s neck. They looked into each other’s eyes as they continued dancing slowly, closely, intimately together.

Alex carefully reached up and brushed Forrest’s hair from his face as they still held the other’s gaze. Forrest wasn’t going to make a move; this was up to Alex… What he was comfortable with. His fingers touched Forrest’s cheek and he smiled up at him. Alex began to lean closer, lips moving in for a kiss.

Smash! They parted quickly and looked towards the bar where Kyle’s bartender friend was apologizing for dropping a glass. By the time the next song started, the broken glass was cleaned up and all was forgotten. Forrest feared their almost kiss had been too.

They continued slowly dancing together while Forrest nudged them closer and closer to the edge of the dance floor, back towards their table. All the while, still holding him close. Now free of the main throng of people, Alex grinned at Forrest. He cupped his face with both hands and leaned in to kiss him.

His heart soared as Alex initiated a deep, passionate kiss. Forrest didn’t miss a beat and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. The music began to pick up with a faster tune but they remained on the outskirts, kissing slowly, like they were the only two people in the room.

But the dancing around them became more enthusiastic and wilder so Forrest took Alex’s hands and pulled him clear of the dance floor, closer to the corner. Neither had broken their kiss yet, too invested in each other. Alex proud of himself for his confidence, Forrest thrilled at Alex for his boldness.

He continued to guide them both until they were clear of everyone else, engrossed in a World of their own. Forrest pressed Alex against the solid wall, his body flush with his. He expected Alex to balk but was surprised when he parted his legs, letting Forrest slip his between… their legs tangled as their tongues danced to the music.

Forrest’s hand slipped under Alex’s shirt, caressing his skin. He broke the kiss and nuzzled his face against his neck, his lips teasing his flesh.

“If this is too much…” Forrest started to say.

“No, never,” Alex whispered.

He moved back just far enough to observe the expression on Alex’s face. The soldier had a strong poker face but he wasn’t hiding anything tonight. His eyes were shining yet filled with lust, his cheeks flush from being on the dance floor and his kissable lips were curled into a wide smile. Forrest’s hand slipped from Alex’s back to squeeze his ass through his jeans and Alex softly moaned into Forrest’s ear. They shared a warm smile before Forrest touched him again.

*

Across the room, Kyle was sitting on the bar itself. He held a cocktail in one hand but his second was on the bar beside him, in front of his most unlikely drinking partner.

They both gazed at the couple tucked away in the corner, the way they were with each other. Alex’s wide smile, vibrating with love and happiness as Forrest held him, kissed him and clearly whispered filthy statements in his ear to make him blush the way he was.

For Kyle, it was a sweet and beautiful image. He loved seeing Alex so happy. But for the man under the cowboy hat, sitting next to Kyle, the same sight cut through him like a knife. He couldn’t drag his eyes away, despite the tears welling inside them.

He started to get up but Kyle threw his leg in front of him to stop him from barging over there.

“Guerin!” Kyle hissed.

Michael looked at him with such hurt in his eyes. His heart did go out to him, too… But Michael had been at the Crashdown today, had heard Alex tell Kyle he’d be here tonight. Kyle had seen Michael’s reaction; had known he’d show up and cause a scene. He was here to keep Michael in line.

“Shove it, Valenti,” Michael snapped as he pushed Kyle’s leg out of his way.

Kyle slid off the bar and grabbed Michael’s arm.

“If you hope to get him back someday, this isn’t the way to go about it.” Kyle hissed in his ear. “You will just be making it harder for him to trust you.”

“Kyle-”

“You’re the one who walked away, so _stay_ away… And when the time is right…” he paused. “If you truly love him, don’t fuck this up for him… And don’t smash anymore glasses tonight either!”

Kyle held Michael’s hard eyes until his gaze shifted to the couple in the corner. Forrest was practically dry humping Alex against the wall and Alex was smiling, he was happy.

Michael cast another hard glare at Kyle, adjusted his hat then turned and walked away. Kyle watched him go, his eyes following him all the way out the door. He breathed a sigh of relief and sipped his drink to calm himself.

Then he saw Alex tugging on Forrest’s sleeve, pulling him into the corridor towards the restrooms and he knew exactly what was about to happen. Kyle downed his drink and threw himself onto the dance floor.

When Alex and Forrest finally reappeared, Alex was grinning from ear to ear and Forrest looked pleased as punch… Why shouldn’t he? He was the luckiest guy in town because he was dating Alex Manes.

Others would kill for that privilege… or at least build a bomb for it. Kyle watched them, so happy and in love. His mind on Michael, sad and angry.

Maybe _their_ time would still come but for now, Alex was safe, happy and loved; and Kyle was happy for him because after everything Alex’s life had thrown at him, he deserved nothing but happiness.


End file.
